When poor and rich come together
by Animelover4e
Summary: Kagome a young beautiful princess lives a nice life in her kingdom..but she lives with a mean father whos cruel and hates the poor people. All the princess wants to do is meet her true love, even if it is a poor boy...then she meets InuYasha...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this time, this fanfic may take me more time to update but I hope you like it! ;D**

**And credit to DreamOrNightmare for editing this chapter! xD! ENJOY!**

When Royal and Poor Come Together

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess in a far away kingdom. It was near a beautiful meadow and a little village where the poor lived. The King was a very cruel and detested to help the poor. The Queen insisted to assist the lowly villagers, but her husband refused.

The Princess was named Kagome Truesdale; she was a kind-hearted and very lovely. She had long wavy black hair. With her chocolate brown irises that fulfilled her. Her skin tone is quiet pastel with a short stature of 5'3. She is yearning love, but can never explore the kingdom because her father always kept her indoors and trying to find the right spouse for her. But he usually lets her go to get supplies from the village or lets her go for nice walks in the meadow. She decided since it was a nice day to take a walk.

"Father I'm going for a quick walk, I'll be back later." Kagome stated.

"Alright, come back before dinner," Her father added.

Kagome took her red sweater. She went on straight foreword just enjoying the beautiful view and the wind blowing across her face.

As Kagome was taking a walk, a deprived family who lives in the middle of the meadow, is not starting their day well. Not like it ever does. The mother is cutting a piece of bread in half for her and her son to eat. It is all they have.

"Okay, here you go, honey." The mother asserted, handing the bread to her son.

"Ugh, all we ever get to eat is bread. I want more food!" The boy exclaimed with anger and disappointment.

The mother was ashamed. She could not get her son food, a nice house or clothing. All they where are dirty worn out rags that the King and Queen throw about in the waste.

"How about you get some fruit from that nearby tree? If your quiet, the soldiers won't notice you. We are very far from the village." The mother inquired.

"But," The boy mumbled, "What if I get noticed by the villagers? They are such tattle tails. That's what happened last time." The mother glanced at her son with a pleading expression. He finally gave in and dropped his gaze. He got up and headed for the tree.

While the poor boy was doing that, Kagome was still strolling through the meadow. Her stomach growled quite a bit. So she decided to go to the nearest apple tree. And so she headed west. When she arrived there, she saw the poor boy trying to reach the apples. Her eyes softened when she saw this. Knowing he has nothing to eat and the royal family rejects helping the unfortunate. So she approaches him.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" She requested gently.

The boy froze and turned around slowly. He was scared and thought he was a goner. His legs were positioned to flee. But the Princess treaded closer.

"Do not be afraid," She coaxed. "I only wish to help you."

The boy was surprised. She had gotten an apple for him. She held her hand out and uttered, "Go on. Take it, really." He grinned shyly and took the apple with gratitude.

"May I have a few more for me and my mother?" He finally spoke. "We don't have much to eat."

Kagome smiled and took down a whole bunch of apples for him. He took them all and carried it by putting it in the outside of his shirt and held it up from his tattered clothing.

"Thank you so much, your majesty." He muttered nervously. He stunned by her beauty. Then, shockingly, she giggled.

"No worries, but please call me Kagome. What is your name?"

"It's umm, Inu-Inuyasha," He stammered.

"Very nice to meet you, I'm glad to have my very first friend." She bubbled with a sincere smile.

Inuyasha was astonished. He never thought that a princess would be his friend. Also that fact she said, her very first friend. He thought a Princess must have a lot of friends.

"Well, thanks" He said, reluctantly. "I'm glad to be your friend."

"Oh don't worry," Pronounced Kagome. "I don't think the poor is any different from the noble. If only my father thought so." She pouted.

And then she heard the guards calling her "PRINCESS, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!"

"Well I have to go, I hope to see you again, Inuyasha." She said and curtsied.

Then she began walking down then meadow and back to her castle. Inuyasha loved the way her hair flowed in the wind. She was the most beautiful human he have ever seen. Then after a long gaze, he started to walk home. He finally got to his house and laid the apples on the table.

"OH MY!" Screeched the happy mother. "Wonderful job." She took two apples and put the rest of the apples away. Saving them for dinner for the next few nights.

"Come on, eat up now." She crooned with a smile. Then she noted Inuyasha had a day dreaming glint in his golden eyes. Curious, she asked what's wrong.

"Mom," He said. "I met the Princess. She spared me. And she's a really nice person and-and-"

"Say no more," Cooed his mother. "I know what's going on…"

Inuyasha blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment. "YOU'RE IN LOVE!" His mother declared.

Inuyasha's cheeks continued glowing a dark shade of red. He just took his apple and bit into it vigorously.


	2. Chapter 2:Thinking of you

Credit to DreamorNightmare for editing chapter!

**Ok heres the 2nd chapter! I hope this one is better than the last! *crosses fingers* :x anyways, please enjoy! **

Chapter 2:  
>Thinking of you….<p>

That night at Kagome's residence, she and her family were having dinner. Their dining table was long and enormous, roughly about 10 feet. It was only for Kagome and her parents. The servants were usually granted permission to eat with the royal family at the table if they got their household tasks done early.

There was chicken as the main course placed on the table with mash potatoes, peas and salad on the side. To drink they either had some red wine or pure spring water. Kagome, on the other hand, was barely even touching her food. She was just slightly stirring it around with her silver fork. She simply kept at poking it; she couldn't get her mind off Inuyasha. Her father stared at her intensively, trying to figure out what was wrong with his daughter.

"Why aren't you eating, dear?" The King queried with one of eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I-I'm not hungry." Kagome replied reluctantly.

"Are you sick?" The Queen asked worriedly, "Or is it just that time of month?" Kagome's pale cheeks turned a light hue of pink from the embarrassment as she stood up from her cushioned chair.

"May I be excused?" She inquired mannerly. Her mother and father nodded at her and Kagome went up the stairs swiftly towards the privacy of her chambers. Then she slammed the door closed so roughly that the sound vibrated the surroundings of her door.

"What's wrong with her?" Her father questioned, suspicion growing noticeable in his raspy voice.

"I think it's her time of the month, sweetie." Kagome's mother answered. A few second later, the King shook his head in agreement.

"I think it's something else, hon."

Kagome was in her room. She was lying down on her back on her queen sized green bed. She was still thinking of that humble boy. Wondering how she could see him again. Then she thought of a bright idea. She would pack a picnic basket tomorrow and bring it to Inuyasha. Then he could have lunch with her and his mother too if she didn't mind. She smiled just thinking about it. She felt good to help someone out and to have a true friend who liked her for she was—not because she was wealthy or a princess.  
>Now it was getting late and Kagome changed into her sleeping garments. She wore a light blue gown that ended at her knees. She then slipped into bed and closed her eyes eagerly. Thinking about tomorrow and how great it's going to be—also, praying her father doesn't have any plans for her that same day.<p>

***

In the morning, Kagome looked at the bright light that shined from the creaks of her window's curtains. She got up and stretched. Putting on her cute bunny slippers, she headed down stairs.

"Good morning, father. Good morning, mother." Kagome welcomed and offered them both a kiss on the cheek. The King and Queen both passed each other a look of confusion.

"Why are you so happy today?" Her father interrogated curtly.

"Oh, no reason!" Kagome chirped. She had her picnic basket ready for today. "Well, I'm going to have myself my own picnic. I'll be back before dinner, don't worry. I promise." And she walked out the door. She skipped her way to the meadow. Her father gazed at her through the window, anger leaking from his brown eyes. He demanded to know what was going on.

"Let her be." Her mother coaxed, earning a cold glare from her husband. The Queen recoiled slightly in genuine fear.

"Never." He snapped. "I must know what she is up to." He summoned one of his guards and ordered him to go spy on his daughter and made sure he reports back in full detail.

As for Kagome, she had just arrived to the door. Hauling her hand up, and began to knock on the wooden door with gentleness.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha's mother called out. She opened door. She grinned, aware that this is the girl her son is in love with. "I'll call Inuyasha for you."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled, expressing gratitude.

"Honey, the princess is here!" His mother exclaimed. Inuyasha rushed to the door. His mother was not lying. He smiled at her as she returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

"He-hello" Inuyasha greeted bashfully.

"Hello, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic with me? Your mother can come along too if she like."  
>Inuyasha stared at his mother. She nodded with approval, allowing him to go with her.<p>

"Go ahead." Inuyasha's mother assured. "I'll be fine; I still have the apples from yesterday."

"Alright then, let's go." Kagome urged while tugging on Inuyasha's arm. He blushed lightly at her sudden movements. There were strolling to find the perfect spot till they found a nice patch of grass to sit on. Kagome spread out the silky blue checkered blanket and they both sat down. Kagome put the picnic basket in between them.

"You hungry?" Kagome inquired gently. Inuyasha nodded his head quickly like a little five year old. Kagome had to giggle at that, the sight was just too adorable.

"Ok let's eat; I got sandwiches, cookies and orange juice. I know you'll love it."

"Well, I can't wait to eat. I'm starving!" Inuyasha growled, snatching the sandwich Kagome was about to eat. It was so nice that they were alone.  
>But they weren't alone.<br>The soldier, the King had sent, was hiding in the bushes. Examining everything from beginning to end with keenness. The princess will be in so much trouble. Who knows what her father will do


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

Credit to DreamorNightmare for editing chapter!

**KK heres the 3rd chapter! sorry for the wait! **

Chapter 3: Consequences

The princess Kagome was now heading home, she lost track of time. It was 9:00PM. She hoped her parents would not be mad. Well, her father is who she worried about the most.

She walked through the door; it was pitch black except for the light from the moon shining through the window. She saw no one was up and thought, "Yes, maybe I can sneak in my room and no one will know". She tip toed her way to the stairs. She put her foot on the first step. Before she could get any farther, she heard her father's chilling voice behind her.

"Why hello, daughter," greeted her father, his tone deep and cold. He looked even more menacing in the limited light.

Kagome shivered, and then she stammered out, "I'm sorry, father. I-I-I lost track of time."

"I know what you did." Her father started, leaving Kagome was stunned.

"What do you mean?" She questioned timidly.

"Don't lie to me," hissed out her father. "I cannot believe you conversed with a dirty poor man so intimately like that." Kagome grew furious. She would not let her father speak that way about Inuyasha.

"You don't understand, father! He's my only true friend. And I think I'm falling in lo-lo-"but before Kagome could even finish her sentence, her father stalked up to her and smacked her right across the face. He smacked her so hard; her left cheek was burning up red, almost to the verge of bleeding. She looked up at him with wide and astonished eyes, her brown eyes gleaming with unshed tears. She could not believe her own father slapped her so cruelly.

"Father, I can't believe you—"Kagome couldn't finish. Yet again, she was interrupted by her father.

"Don't call me father anymore. You have no right to disobey me. Having a daughter like you, is a disgrace." Kagome mouth just hung open. She turned around and headed up the stair, ignoring her father.

"Another thing," her father continued. "Do something like this again; I will be forced to do harsher punishments." Kagome just continued walking up the stairs and before she went in her room, she said,

"How can I not make foolish mistakes? With a stupid ** father like you, it's bound to run in the family." And then she slammed her door. He father just squeezed his fist in aggravation. He went to his room and stuffed himself into bed. The Queen woke by his entering.

"What happened?" She asked gently. The King just shook his head. But in his mind his grumbled, "I wish I could dumped her in the river when I had the chance. I never wanted a daughter."


	4. Chapter 4:I shall see you again

**Srry I haven't updated in a while! Well here you go! This chapter is short so I will be posting two chapters. I hope you like them :x**

Chapter 4

I shall see you again.

Kagome stayed in her room and just cried herself to sleep. She wants to kill her father so much. But she knows it's not the right thing to do. In the morning all she could do is think about Inuyasha. But she knew her father wouldn't allow seeing her. Kagome had a plan though. Somewhere Inuyasha and she could escape too. Her punishment from her father is that she has to do special training to become a "Proper" princess. After she is dropped off by the soldier, the instructor Mary will watch over her. She is known as careless. But her father does not know that, so Kagome is in the clear. She will be dropped off at 4:00 PM. Practice doesn't start till 5:30. So she will have an hour and a half with Inuyasha

Now how will Inuyasha know of this plan? No worries. Kagome has tied a little note to her pet bird, Sylvette. Once the birds arrive, Inuyasha will be conformed about this plan. The bird will then lead Inuyasha to the place. Once Inuyasha knows where it is, Inuyasha will be able to go without any instructions. Kagome was so excited. Once the father thought it was over. It has just begun.

_Dear Inuyasha, my pet bird Sylvette will guide you to meet me it's a place where you and me are able to spend time together. Please come along and keep it a secret. Shhh_


	5. Chapter 5:new love strikes!

Chapter 5: New Love strikes.

Kagome was now in the carriage on her way to Mt. silver. Wiggling her feet at just gazing out the little window next to her. She couldn't wait to see Inuyasha. Just the thought made her want to jump out her seat. Inuyasha should have got the note by now, she hoped. If not, all hope was doomed.

They soon arrived to Mt. silver. The soldier waved to her goodbye and left. Kagome skipped with excitement all the way to the door. She knocked on the big sliver door, with the shiny golden knob. She gazed at the beautiful color until a women about 6'4 answered the door and she snapped back to reality. She had beautiful purple hair. It went down all the way to her knees. She had a beautiful smile and would make your heart melt.

"Why, hello there. You must be Miss. Kagome." said Mary with a smile.

"Yes I am. I'm glad for you to teach to me. I'll just go relax outside in your backyard if you don't mind." said Kagome with a big smile.

"Oh sure, of course" said Mary. "See you a 5:30" As as usual Mary just slept on the couch, as the lazy bones she is. Didn't like teaching much but it was good pay. Kagome was then off to the special place know as, "The Magical meadows". Kagome saw Inuyasha waiting in front of the place she told him to go. She at the speed of light, Inuyasha saw her running from the distance. Kagome jumped into his arms and Inuyasha span her around. After a few seconds, he put her down. Then he spoke.

"I couldn't wait to see you." He smiled with his beautiful golden eyes staring into her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I couldn't wait to see you either." said Kagome. But she looked down suddenly with a little frown. She knows she is not supposed to be doing this. Inuyasha then looked at her. He took his finger to lift her chin-up. Then where eye to eye.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha said with such concern.

"Nothing...its just..my father" said Kagome

"Oh..what about him?" said InuYasha

"You know..he doesn't approve of us being together" said Kagome frowning

"Pfft, who cares what he thinks, it's not like he'll find out" Inuyasha said with confidence

"I know but still.." Kagome said looking down again.

"Dont worry, we'll be ugh...BFF's..or whatever your people called it" InuYasha said smiling.

Kagome giggled and said, "okay thanks. I guess your right" :D So InuYasha and Kagome spended the whole day together. And they did this for many nights' for about 4 weeks. Their feelings for eachother grew stronger over the time spent together, though none of them spoke up. They stayed friends, hoping the other would say something. This went on for a long time. Soon, it had exactly been one month of hiding this secret and tomorrow was the princess birthday. It was very exciting. It would be the best day for Kagome to see her love on her birthday..or so she thought..


	6. Chapter 6:The Horrid birthday

Chapter 6: The Horrid Birthday

the card that was on top of Kagomes gift said, "~I love you~. InuYasha got Kagome a red cute dress made of yarn. he worked on it all night for her. Not to mention it wasn't easy finding yarn to work with. He put it in a box with the card on top. he couldn't wait to see Kagome.

Back in the kingdom, Kagome got all fancied up for her meeting with InuYasha. she was going to meet him in the same place. since it was her birthday she didn't have a curfew. but her father had a plan, a deep, dark, horrid, disgusting, violent, terrible, evil, cruel, spicy, plan.(yeah exaggerated to much their sorry -_-)

The father rode his way to InuYasha's and knocked on his door.

"yes?" said InuYasha. frowning quickly realizing it was kagomes father.

"i must speak with you, come outside with me." said the father. he closed he door and put his shoulder on InuYasha's, but he quickly shoved it off. the father eyes darkened and Inuyasha shivered. then the father spoke.

"Inuyasha listen..and listen good...i know about you and your secret meeting so i have a deal to make with you.."

"but how-" Inuyasha said but was cut off by the father

"Mary told me..i have my ways.." the father grinned and spoke again. "so what my deal is that..if you do anything with Kagome tonight. she will soon be killed in the morning..if you do not want her to die...you must RAPE her and tell her you never really loved her..am i clear?"

InuYasha eyes had water in his eyes and almost began to cry. then he shook his head yes

before the father left Inuyasha went in front of him "how could you do this to your own daughter? how do you like being cruel to people"

"hmph, you don't understand how great the feeling is..." Then the father walked away. Inuyasha was unsure if that could be the reason..but now he had bigger problems.

Kagome was on her way to her secret place. Mary wasn't their so she could be with InuYasha longer. when she saw inuyasha she smiled at first but then it faded when she saw inuyasha sitting on rock. very sad. she approached him and said,

"whats wrong inu?" inuyasha did not reply but shook his head no. kagome put her hand on her shoulder. inuyasha soon stood up and handed her her gift.

"Happy birthday Kagome" Kagome smiled and took the gift. She then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek wish made him blush.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome then opened the box pulled out the red dress. She held it close to her heart. "i love it!"

Inuyasha smiled. "Read the note" Kagome read the note and looked up at him. she couldn't find the right words to speak.

"is this..um..do you.." But before Kagome could finish Inuyasha grabbed her face. He stared into kagomes eyes and whispered on her lips "i love you"..kagomes eyes sparkled and said she loved him as well. soo they kissed ever so passionately. inuyasha said he would love to give kagome his first time. she smiled and said she love that. so inuyasha carried her to Mary's room and laid her on the bed. Inuyasha knew what he had to do. but he loved kagome too much that he had to make love to her instead. Besides, how would the father find out...

Inuyasha knew what he had to do. but he loved kagome too much that he had to make love to her instead. besides, how would the father find out.

so inuyasha began kissing her neck and nippin at it as well. kagome began to giggled. inuyasha stopped and looked at her and said

"your laughing? *tisk tisk* this just wont do! i guess i have to try harder"

"to do what?" kagome said. inuyasha just grinned has half as good as the cheshire cat. he then began to grope her private! kagome let out a moan so load that the sky would shake. Inuyasha made the cutest smile and continued. they made passhinate love the whole night through..

**Srry it's not a lemon cuz..I don't do lemons...I'm sorry if I disappointed you but I hope you liked the chapter anyways! Ciao :3**


	7. Chapter 7:Tragic fate

**OMG HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER..Srry if you have lost interest in the story but I finally got this chapter! And srry it's not long enough..but enjoy~**

**Chapter 7: Tragic fate**

* * *

><p>It was morning now and InuYasha fluttered his eyes. He quickly glanced to his side to see Kagome was still there. He hugged her tight, and soon Kagome woke up. She looked up at him.<p>

"Morning" she said

"Morning" said InuYasha back and he kissed her. He stared a her and smiled but it soon faded. Kagome concerned put her hand on his cheek.

"whats wrong?" Kagome said worried. InuYasha told Kagome everything he couldn't take it anymore. They just have to make sure the father wont find out.

"So when you go home you have to pretend that I...we...you know..OK? said InuYasha.

Kagome sighed. Not really happy with doing this but she knew she had to. "OK..I understand..we'll meet again though.. right?" She gazed up at him with an a innocent look.

He smiled. "Of course" InuYasha said, and he kissed her hand. Kagome and InuYasha had soon said their goodbyes and head home.

* * *

><p>On InuYashas way home he kept thinking if Kagome would be alright. He soon brushed the thought and continued walking. He was gone all night, his mother must be worried.<p>

InuYasha finally arrived home and yelled "I'm home" No answered. He then spotted a trail of blood. He followed it and it led to his mothers room. He walked in and found her dead. He rushed to her and hugged her tightly, not caring that her blood would trail on him.

"Mother..." InuYasha said. "Please...don't be dead...I need you with me" InuYasha kept wiping away his tears even though they keep falling down. Then suddenly he noticed the knife on the floor. The one used to kill his mother of course. He wiped the blood on the knife and it revealed the symbol of h kingdom, the one where that horrible King rules.

He gripped on the knife so tightly, blood began dripping from his hand. He let go of the knife and stood. InuYasha knows what must be done. He must get revenge.

InuYasha cleaned of his mothers body and put her in the best cardboard box he could find. He then dug her under ground and put a tombstone, with flowers near the grave. InuYasha took a deep breath in and then prepared to go to the kingdom. The knife was hidden in his pocket and he began strolling his way. After he gets his revenge, he and Kagome could be together.

"But what will Kagome think of me killing her father..he did kill my mother but-" InuYasha shook his head. _The father is the only one to blame, I'm sure Kagome will understand._ He took another deep breath. _I will get revenge..._


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge

**Srry for the wait! Heres the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Revenge

* * *

><p>InuYasha arrived at the door, but something was wrong. There were no guards at the castle, not one in site.<p>

"whats going on" InuYasha thought. "oh well, I'll just go in."

InuYasha opened the door slowly. He walked down the red carpet and looked around carefully.

"Glad you arrived" A cruel voice spoke. InuYasha looked up and saw the King sitting on his throne, trying to look seductive but failed.

"I know what you did and I'm prepared to kill you for it." InuYasha said wiping out his knife. The King just chuckled.

"Well that was just for fun. Considering I killed Mary and that one over there" Pointing to the Queen. InuYashas eyes widened. He killed his own wife...Then the king continued to speak.

"Mary was just a fool and that stupid "Queen" got in my way...as for your mother well, I knew you disobey me no matter what so I thought I do something you never expect".

InuYasha had tears filling his eyes and was clenching his fist.

"You bastard..your a monster" InuYasha said with anger that could not be described. Then he thought about Kagome, she wasn't here. _Did he kill her too?_ Then the King suddenly stepped down and was in front of InuYasha.

"oh" spoke the King. "your probably wondering about your little girlfriend. well shes not dead...yet." he chuckled. "men, bring her out."

Two big huge soldiers came in holding Kagome. She was struggling to get out of their grip, obviously she is not succeeding. As soon as she saw InuYashas, her face lightened up.

"InuYasha..." InuYasha looked at her with eyes of passion and then looked back at the King.

"Sir" InuYasha began to say. "I'll do whatever you want...only if you let Kagome go!"

"InuYasha don-" But Kagome couldn't finished. The solders covered her mouth tightly. The King chuckled even more, which is now getting very annoying. Even to the soldiers.

"So if I let Kagome go, I may take our life" said the king bringing out his long sword. InuYasha looked at Kagome once more and looked back at him.

"Yes. You have my word" said InuYasha bowing. The King smiled and looked at his soldiers. He ordered them to bring Kagome to him. He dragged her outside and threw her to the ground.

"Listen to me you little twit" said the king with his foot on her chest. "I am letting you go. If you ever...EVER come back, I will have to take your life as well. Do I make myself clear?" Kagome nodded with tears coming down. The King left and went back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Kagome stood up and wiped her tears. She knew she was to never return but she knew what she must do. She loved InuYasha and wasn't going to let him die. She went to sneak in the castle through the secret passage that was in the back. (Convenient I know)<p>

Even though she was scared, she loved InuYasha too much to let him die. She jumped in the secret passage way and was prepared to save InuYasha.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Almost

**Here you go, chapter 9! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Almost**

* * *

><p>Kagome made it in inside successfully. She also found an extra solider suit lying around and put it on as well as equipping her weapons, she was ready to go. The execution is to be at sunset. Kagome hoped that was enough time to save InuYasha. As quiet as possible, Kagome was walking around the castle trying not to look mysterious. Left, no soldier, right no solider. There seemed to be none in sight. Then, BOOM! Kagome crashed in to a vase.<p>

"AH!" Kagome couldn't help but let out a yelp. She tried quickly getting up but it hurt too much. "Help..." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>It's been hours since Kagome has been laying there. Thankfully she could feel her legs again and got up. <em>I have to go save InuYasha before it's too late<em>. Right before she took a step, a solider came.

"Hey what are you doing?"

Kagome flinched but stayed calm. "Oh sorry" she said in her most manly voice she could. "I was just looking for the prisoner. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh he's outside tied up." the solider looked at her confused. "Are you sick...you sound weird today"

Kagome sweated, "um yeah a little...well bye" and she ran off.

The solider looked at her confused and was about to walk away until he spotted something. They seem to be solider had a birthmark on her leg. It was in a shape of a star. The solders eyes widened and ran off.

Kagome reached to where InuYasha was. Kagome breathed very heavily. _How do soldiers wear this armor all day? _

Kagome now was looking all around for InuYasha. She felt like crying when she couldn't find him but then she soon spotted him. InuYasha was bruised up pretty bad. When he saw what he thought was a solider he scooted back

"Don't hurt me anymore" InuYasha said frightened. Kagomes eyes sadden. She quickly took off the armor and hugged him tightly.

"I came for you InuYasha...I couldn't let you die" InuYasha s eyes widened and kissed Kagomes head.

"Kagome you can't stay here...as much as I love you being here with me I can't let you die either. You deserve to live more than I do...I'm just a pathetic poor boy"

Kagome put her hand on InuYasha's cheek. "That's not true. You're more than that. You're sweet, caring and a joy to be around. You're the man I love"

They stared into each other's eye intensely and leaned in to kiss. Just when they were about an inch away from their lips touching someone appeared at the door. It was the same cruel and horrible voice known, the king.

"Well well look what we have here" Inuyasha and Kagomes eyes both widened and went blank.


	10. Chapter 10:Bloody Battle

**HERE it IS! CHAPTER 10! YAY!**

**Chapter 10: Bloody battle**

* * *

><p>InuYasha and Kagome both turn their heads slowly. The King was standing a few feet from them and was eying them with cold, dark eyes.<p>

"So you think you could just waltz in here and save the day huh princess? I guess I'll have to kill you now."

InuYasha got up. "Over my dead body"

"No InuYasha!" Kagome screamed.

"That can be arranged boy!" The king was coming towards InuYasha with full speed. InuYasha picked up a nearby sword and slashed at him. Both of them were slashing their swords together, blow harder than the last one. Kagome couldn't face to watch this. Tears were running down her face. She didn't want InuYasha to die and really hoped the king would stop this nonsense.

"Your nothing you pathetic bastard!" InuYasha as he angrily sliced the king.

"You really think you can defeat me boy?!" **_Slash!_**

"I will defeat you! So I can get revenge!" **_Slash!_**

**"**You're being foolish! Like you could ever defeat me! **_Slash Slash!_**

"You deserve to die!" **_STAB!_**

"Oh getting brave are we? A little stab won't affect me though!" The king kicked InuYasha in the stomach and threw him down.

InuYasha quickly got up. "I'm stronger than you think!" InuYasha punched the king in the face and bit his arm.

"Oo I love battles like these...so bloody I could almost taste it." He licked his lips and he was able to mange to cut InuYasha's throat a little.

InuYasha wiped the blood off. "I can take pain...so you won't be wearing me down just yet!" Slicing continued for a very long time. InuYasha was able to dodge a lot. "I'll make sure I send you straight to hell!"

"Ha! Your words do not affect me" The king slashed his sword a few more times at InuYasha then knocked the sword out of his hands.

_Oh no, InuYasha! Kagome thought._

"You shall be the one that goes straight to hell!" **_STAB! _**Right in InuYashas chest! The king made sure his sword ran deep into him and then retrieved his sword. "My my look at all this blood we have here. Such a shame you had to lose so much of it." The king just smirked at InuYasha all in pain.

InuYasha tried to speak. "Damn you..."

"InuYasha!" Kagome said with tears in her eyes. She had enough of this. She picked up the sword and pointed it at the king. "I finish you off myself!"

"No Kagome don't do this, just run away now...forget about me."

"Never InuYasha!" I'll fight for you!"

The king laughed so hard he snorted. "Oh now this will be fun. Killing you has always been my dream." He tightened his grip on the sword and slashed at Kagome. Luckily Kagome blocked immediately! They continued slashing swords together nonstop. "You really think you can defeat me princess? You're just as pathetic as that boy"

Kagome just slashed harder. "Shut up! I won't let you bring me down anyway! You're nothing to me! You're not my father! You're not a king! You're not anything!" With all of her anger Kagome stabbed the king in the chest…twice. That's how much anger she had inside her. "I...I did it…"

"Damn you bitch…" Soon enough guards came rushing in.

"What happened?..Oh my God the King!"

"No please listen!" Kagome yelled. "He tried to kill me and my love." She pointed to InuYasha. "He also is the one who killed his mother! I'm telling the truth. He should be the one to be executed."

The guards where questioning whether to take her side since they have been obeying the king. "Alright my princess we believe you...since you have proved yourself of being a worthy Queen!" The guards took the king away to finish the job...

Kagome ran straight over to InuYasha! "InuYasha are you alright?"

He opened his eyes slowly. "Kagome...wheres the king?"

"It's alright I defeated him...we are safe now."

"Oh, that's good to hear…I love you Kagome."

"I love you too my knight." He smiled at Kagome and she finally leaned down to give him a kiss. It felt good for the two lovers to unite their love. Soon Kagome took InuYasha to get treated for his wounds. Now that the King is gone there shall be joy in the kingdom. Also Kagome shall be the new Queen. The ceremony is to be tomorrow morning.

**Well next chapter is the last! Hehe. Well please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: A new King and Queen!

**LAST CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY! IT SHORT BUT SWEET!**

****Chapter 11: A new King and Queen!****

* * *

><p>So with that nasty king gone, the kingdom could be in peace. Kagome was outside the castle waving to all the people. "Hello my good people! If feels so nice for this kingdom to be at peace! I will make sure that it continues to be!" The crowd cheered even more. They couldn't wait for Kagome to be their new Queen.<p>

InuYasha went up to Kagome. "Congratulations. You're going to make a good Queen!"

"Thank you very much InuYasha." She said smiling.

"Yes well...Goodbye then..."

"Huh? Where are you going?"

InuYasha looked confused. "What? You don't need me anymore if you're going to be a Queen..."

Kagome giggled. "A Queen is nothing without her King"

InuYasha blushed. "Really?"

"Of course...I love you!"

"I love you too"

"Fellow people, as well as me becoming your new Queen, we shall have a new King...InuYasha!" The crowds cheered loud for him. InuYasha looked embarrassed since he never really gets so much appreciation. But at least he would spend the rest of his life with his Queen Kagome. To show everyone their love they kissed with pure passion and they were soon to be wed.

**THE END! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! READ MY OTHER FANFICS AS WELL!**

s/7426145/1/High-School-Hell

** s/9056189/1/My-life-with-InuYasha**


End file.
